


Dork Universe

by misura



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: A frank discussion of Johnny's second true love.





	Dork Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardlygolden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlygolden/gifts).



"Weapons. Medical supplies. Food. Comics," D'avin listed. "Is it me, or is one of those not like the others?"

"Comic, actually," Johnny corrected. "Singular, not plural."

D'avin gave him a look.

"What? It's a shitty run right now, by a shitty author," Johnny said. "I'm being a critical reader. You know, expressing an opinion with my joy."

"By not buying multiple copies of the same issue."

"Multiple copies of the same issue with different artwork on the cover," Johnny said. "And one of the artists for this month's issue is a personal favorite, so if you don't mind, I'd like to get a move on to make sure we get there while they still have that one."

D'avin rolled his eyes. "Dutch, want to weigh in here, maybe?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking no," Dutch said. "Johnny likes comics. Just roll with it. We all have our quirks and foibles."

"Hey. Liking comics is not a quirk. It's a sign of good taste."

D'avin scoffed. "Oh, I think you're way beyond 'liking'."

"Fine. Whatever. I love Captain Apex. There. Happy now?"

"Well, I guess the first step in dealing with a problem is admitting you have one."

"Says the man who keeps stealing my new comics as soon as I've read them."

Dutch coughed.

Johnny blinked. "Seriously?"

Dutch shrugged. "You talk about them a lot. I got curious."

"You got hooked, you mean." Johnny grinned. "I got you hooked on the Captain."

"Don't exaggerate. I'm not hooked. I just like them, that's all. They're fun. Brain candy."

"Except this latest shitty run by a shitty author," D'avin said. "Or so I heard."

"Really."

"Now that I think about it, a lot of my comics tend to disappear after I'm done with them. I thought it was Johnny, but - "

"Sorry, whose comics did you say these were?" Johnny asked.

Dutch smiled at him. "Considering who's paying for them, would you like to settle for 'ours'?"

"I might, provided I keep first-reader privileges."

"For the record - " D'avin started.

"Lucy, has D'avin been reading my - or, excuse me, our comics? Again?"

D'avin made a gesture indicating intense indignation. Johnny smirked.

"Yes, John," Lucy said. "Also, as each physical copy comes with a free digital one, so have I. And may I say that while I agree with your general assessment of the quality of the past six issues, my analysis suggests several future plot threads which may prove of far greater interest. Would you like me to show you my data and explain my conclusions?"

"Sounds like you got our ship hooked on Captain Apex too. Congratulations."

"Furthermore, I have analyzed the sales figures of the past six months as well as the popularity of this month's cover artists. The odds of a copy with the cover you desire still being available are - "

" _Thank you_ , Lucy."

"You're welcome, comic thief."

Johnny chuckled. Dutch rolled her eyes.

"Can we go now?"

"I have taken the liberty of reserving a copy with the desired cover. You're welcome," Lucy said.

D'avin groaned. Johnny mouthed 'comic thief' at him. "Thanks, Lucy. You're the best."

"I am indeed. Thank you for the acknowledgment, John. It is nice to be appreciated."

"Speaking of appreciation, I would appreciate getting out of here some time during the next two hours," Dutch said. "Coming?"

 

("You're so totally her favorite," D'avin complained.)

(Johnny beamed at him. "Maybe if you spend a little more time being nice to people and a little less time stealing their comics and insulting their hobbies, she'd like you too. I mean, not as much as she likes me, obviously, but - ")


End file.
